COMME CHIEN ET CHAT
by Ciara O' More
Summary: Il est riche. Il n'aime personne. Il n'a aucune morale.  Elle a du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elle est adorable. Elle tient à ses valeurs.  Bientôt, ils seront voisins.  Aïe...
1. Chapter 1

**COMME CHIEN ET CHAT**

_Il est riche. Il n'aime personne. Il n'a aucune morale._

_Elle a du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elle est adorable. Elle tient à ses valeurs._

_Bientôt, ils seront voisins._

_Aïe..._

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**LE DIABLE HABITE EN FACE DE CHEZ MOI**_

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que je tournais dans mon appartement tel un lion en cage. Vingt minutes que je jetais des regards assassins à travers le judas pour apercevoir quel abruti daignait emménager dans l'appartement en face du mien.

Il y a une semaine, Mme Gray m'avait informé de l'arrivée d'un nouveau locataire. Elle était enjouée et m'avait gratifié d'un clin d'œil en ajoutant que ça me ferait du bien de sortir un peu de mon ermitage.

Cette vieille bique de concierge aux grosses fesses passait son temps à épier les habitants de « son » immeuble. Elle et son chien galeux me sortaient littéralement par les trous de nez. Toujours son sourire hypocrite et édenté lorsqu'elle me questionnait sur mon manque de vie amoureuse.

L'amour. Ce truc dégoulinant qui vous rend plus abruti qu'un supporter de football américain...

Hors de question que je tombe si bas. Les femmes sont des emmerdeuses. Elles pleurent tout le temps, passent un temps fou dans la salle de bain et ont un don incroyable pour envahir votre espace vital sans même que vous ayez eu le temps de souffler. Merci, mais non merci.

Les meubles et les cartons défilaient en un balai incessant et très agaçant, signant la fin de ma paix chérie. Meubles bas de gamme, sans goût. Cartons dégueulant de vaisselle et de chiffons. Sacs poubelle prêts à s'éventrer... Attendez, sacs poubelle ? Mais qui déménage ses biens à l'aide de sacs poubelle ? Merde, il était hors de question que cet immeuble abrite un clochard amélioré, et encore moins en face de chez moi. Je suis un pianiste professionnel, moi. Un esthète. Il fallait que j'aie très rapidement une petite conversation avec le responsable de l'immeuble.

Je me penchais encore sur l'œilleton de ma porte d'entrée. Horreur ! Un chien. Un roquet. Un truc petit, hideux, sale, plein de bruit et de bave. Il courait en jappant joyeusement, passant vivement entre les jambes des déménageurs. Si l'un d'entre eux tombait par sa faute, peut-être cela retarderait-il l'emménagement de l'intrus ? Peut-être même que ça ferait office de mauvais présage et que mon abruti de nouveau voisin préférerait partir ? J'en souris d'avance.

C'est là que mon enfer personnel a commencé. Quand je l'ai entendue. La voix du diable. _« Roger ! Roger ! Viens par là mon beau ! Ton nouveau ''chez toi'' te plaît ? »_

Le diable avait appelé son chien _Roger_. Mais qui oserait appeler un cabot _Roger _? Incontestablement, le diable était un simple d'esprit !

J'écrasai mon visage contre la porte et je la vis. Brune, petite, fine. Une chieuse en short et débardeur vulgaire qui dévoilait une poitrine fière et ferme, sans la moindre trace de soutien-gorge. Une aguicheuse de bas étage.

Je lui trouvai immédiatement un nom : Lucifer.

Je quittai l'entrée d'un pas rageur et me dirigeai dans la pièce qui me servait de studio d'enregistrement. Totalement insonorisée, cette salle était mon havre de paix. Là, pas de clébard hurlant ni de Lucifer toute poitrine dehors. Non. Juste moi et ma musique. Je m'installai sur le confortable petit banc devant mon piano et commençai à jouer.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que je ne m'en rendis compte. La faim commençait à se faire sentir et la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Pas le moindre bruit dans le couloir : Lucifer avait certainement terminé son invasion et devait couler des heures joyeuses autour d'un casse-croûte rance avec son médor, ses trois mouflets morveux et son mari alcoolique, le tout au beau milieu des cartons et des sacs poubelle. Pathétique.

Je saisis le combiné de mon téléphone et appelai mon traiteur italien favori, Gino.

_- Trattoria Gino, bonsoir !_

_- Oui c'est ça, bonsoir, passez-moi Gino._

_- C'est à quel propos ?_

_- Pour une commande, bien sûr. Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'appelle ? Une coupe de cheveux ?_

_- Euh... C'est que Monsieur Gino est le patron de cet établissement. C'est moi qui prendrai votre commande monsieur...?_

_- Cullen. Edward Cullen. De la résidence Kensington sur la 42ème. Appartement 203B._

_- Bien monsieur Cullen. Que prendrez-vous ?_

_- La même chose que d'habitude._

(Moment d'hésitation à l'autre bout de la ligne)

_- Mais... c'est que je ne sais pas ce que vous commandez habituellement monsi..._

_- Ah ! Vous voyez ! C'est pour ça que je veux Gino._

(Silence)

_- Monsieur Cullen, quel plaisir ! Excusez mon serveur, il ne travaille ici que depuis quelques jours et il ne connaît pas encore vos habitudes._

_- Et bien virez-le._

_- C'est à dire... que c'est mon neveu, Monsieur Cullen. Ma sœur me l'a confié pour qu'il puisse payer ses études._

_- Et bien il peut aussi distribuer des journaux. Plein de jeunes font ça. C'est formateur._

_- Cela ne se reproduira plus, Monsieur Cullen. Je vous fais parvenir votre commande pour 21h00, cela vous va ? Nous vous offrons une bouteille d'un excellent lambrusco en guise de dédommagement._

_- 21h00. Parfait. Et gardez votre pinard infecte. Je suis un connaisseur, Gino. Vous ne me ferez jamais boire de la piquette._

Je raccrochai.

Non mais où allait le monde ?

Je mis la stéréo en marche et écoutai d'une oreille critique le dernier morceau que je venais de composer dans le cadre d'une bande-son pour un nouveau film. Debout face à la grande baie vitrée, j'observais l'animation dans les rues New-yorkaises. Une silhouette sortant du parc attira tout de suite mon attention. Elle faisait un jogging. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués et elle portait une tenue de sport qui moulait ses formes. Ses seins semblaient tressauter de joie à chaque nouvelle foulée. À ses côtés, Roger gambadait dans tous les sens, pissant sur les buissons ou faisant la fête à quiconque daignait lui faire une grattouille sur la tête. Lucifer était une sportive : à la bonne heure ! Ça allait sentir la femelle en sueur et le chien mouillé dans le couloir. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à la société de nettoyage de désodoriser de temps à autre.

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de mes pensées horrifiques. Je regardai le cadran et reconnus l'identité de l'appelant. Je laissai sonner jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se mette en route.

_- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Edward Cullen_ (bruit de chute d'un objet lourd sur la moquette) __merde ! Ça va faire une tache_ laissez un message et je vous rappellerai._

_- Bonsoir mon chéri, c'est maman. Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment changer le message de ton répondeur. Ça fait un peu... brouillon... Enfin, bref, j'imagine que tu dois encore être devant ton piano. Bon, j'ai appris que tu avais une nouvelle voisine. Super, non ? Je suis tellement contente ! Il paraît qu'elle est adorable. En plus, il semblerait qu'elle soit très jolie. Tu dois certainement te demander comment je sais tout ça ? En fait c'est une nouvelle collègue de ta sœur. Elle vient d'intégrer le Central Hospital en tant qu'infirmière. Le monde est petit, non ? Je pensais que ce serait vraiment bien que vous fassiez connaissance tous les deux. Alice ne tarit pas d'éloge sur elle. J'imagine que tu le sais déjà mais elle s'appelle Isabella Swan. Je l'ai invitée à notre barbecue de samedi prochain. Tu te souviens bien qu'on a un barbecue samedi prochain, hein ? Toute la famille sera là alors je compte sur ta présence, Eddy. Pas de fausses excuses cette fois-ci. Ta musique attendra. Je t'embrasse, mon chéri. Bonne nuit._

Ma mère, toujours enjouée et dans l'espoir que je me marie et lui donne des petits-enfants avant mes 40 ans...

Ma mère, qui était en train de fomenter un plan avec ma sœur pour que je m'acoquine avec Lucifer.

HORS – DE – QUESTION !

Cette nuit-là, j'eus le sommeil agité. Des cauchemars peuplés de chien à nom d'homme et de seins gonflés pointant vers moi pour mieux me tenter.

Je me réveillai dans un sursaut... et avec une étrange révélation :

_**LE DIABLE HABITE EN FACE DE CHEZ MOI**_


	2. Chapter 2

**COMME CHIEN ET CHAT**

_Il est riche. Il n'aime personne. Il n'a aucune morale._

_Elle a du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elle est adorable. Elle tient à ses valeurs._

_Bientôt, ils seront voisins._

_Aïe..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ma nouvelle fiction. Je suis très touchée par vos reviews. Aussi, comme je viens de terminer le chapitre 2, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne façon de vous récompenser que de le poster maintenant.<br>**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture à vous et bonne semaine!**_

_**Ciara**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses aux reviews "sans compte"<em>**

_**beatrice, Anne, Onja** : Merci beaucoup les filles!_

_**Angie** : Oui, définitivement, Edward est un chieur. Un vrai sale con! Et j'espère que tu adoreras le détester!_

_**Hlne** : Teigneux, Edward? C'est sûr! Hâte de voir ce que cela va donner avec Bella? Tu risques de ne pas être déçue..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

_**LA CLÉ DE L'ANTRE DU DIABLE**_

Je me levai ce matin avec une érection comme je n'en avais plus connu depuis dix ans. Bizarrement, ça me dérangeait assez. Pas pour les raisons que vous pouvez imaginer, non, plutôt parce que cela perturbait ma première habitude quotidienne : le grattage de couilles intempestif alors que j'étais en train de bailler, le tout, en caleçon devant ma baie vitrée.

J'étais un homme d'habitudes. Elles me rassuraient. Une habitude « perturbée » pouvait foutre en l'air toute ma journée. Et Lucifer venait de dérégler ma journée. J'étais furieux. Elle avait à peine emménagé la veille qu'elle commençait déjà à semer la zizanie dans mon quotidien millimétré. La garce.

Bref, je pris une douche et profitai de ce moment d'intimité pour « m'astiquer le poireau ». J'y mis toutes mes forces, toute ma concentration, toute ma volonté. Rien n'y fit. Les seules images qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient Lucifer en débardeur dans le couloir ou Lucifer en train de courir, trempée de sueur dans ses vêtements moulants. Et ça, je ne pouvais le tolérer. Je ne me masturberai pas en pensant à Lucifer. J'eus donc une autre idée : j'imaginais Mme Gray me faisant du gringue. Je pensais avoir enfin réussi à faire passer cette maudite érection quand je crus percevoir du bruit dans le couloir. Immédiatement mon cerveau me trahit et se focalisa sur Lucifer. Je tapai ma tête contre le carrelage froid de la douche. L'érection avait repris de plus belle.

Trois minutes plus tard, j'avais abandonné toute idée de ramollir mon membre douloureux. Je passai mes doigts dans les cheveux, histoire de les démêler, et nouai une serviette autour de ma taille, le tout en scrutant d'un air satisfait mon reflet dans le miroir. J'allai dans ma cuisine immaculée. Il faut dire qu'elle ne me servait que de décoration... et le matin pour faire un café avec ma superbe machine dont je n'étais pas peu fier, même si je n'utilisais qu'une seule fonction_celle de l'expresso_parce que les autres dépassaient mon entendement en technologies récentes.

J'insérai la capsule dans le compartiment approprié lorsque le bruit dans le couloir reprit... accompagné de trois petits coups frappés contre ma porte. Enfer ! Lucifer était sur le seuil de mon appartement !

Je laissai toquer mais Lucifer insista. Elle avait certainement du entendre le bruit de la douche quelques minutes auparavant. Fâché de ne pouvoir faire le mort, je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers l'entrée et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

-_ Quoi !_, grondai-je

Elle était là, devant moi, ses grands yeux dorés écarquillés, sa bouche gourmande entrouverte, ses cheveux encore humides ondulant sur ses épaules. Une vision. Un démon tentateur venu me mettre à l'épreuve. Car j'avais oublié qu'avant de servir le Mal, Lucifer avait été un ange. Un ange répudié, abandonné des Cieux.

Elle me fixait, surprise, sans voix.

_- C'est pour quoi ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée_, repris-je froidement.

_- Euh... oui... bien sûr... Je suis Isabella Swan, votre nouvelle voisi..._

_- Je sais qui vous êtes, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez été discrète lorsque vous êtes arrivée. J'ai cru que l'armée prussienne avait envahi le couloir._

Elle rougit. J'aurais pu être charmé par sa gêne mais je n'étais pas dupe. Lucifer avait beau ressembler à un ange, elle n'en était pas moins le suppôt de Satan. Je ne me laisserai pas berner.

_- Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward._

Edward ? Elle m'appelait Edward ? Même si mon prénom semblait couler comme du miel entre ses lèvres appétissantes, l'idée même d'une quelconque familiarité avec Lucifer me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans les côtes.

-_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Monsieur Cullen. Que voulez-vous ?_

Elle sembla décontenancée par ma réplique puis se reprit.

_- … Et bien, j'ai préparé un fondant au chocolat hier soir et je voulais vous l'offrir en guise de présentation._

Je quittai des yeux son visage parfait, laissai glisser mon regard vers ses épaules, puis le renflement de ses seins, pour enfin remarquer l'assiette recouverte de papier aluminium qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Elle m'offrait un gâteau. J'en étais soufflé. C'était tellement... mièvre !

_- Ce genre de truc est plein de graisses. C'est mauvais pour la santé. Vous devriez le savoir, non ?_

_- Mais c'est Alice qui m'a dit que c'était votre dessert préféré !_, s'insurgea-t' elle.

_- Oui, quand j'avais cinq ans._

_- Oh..._

La déception se lisait sur son visage. J'aurais du m'en réjouir. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je soupirai.

_- Bon, autre chose ?_, lui demandai-je plus gentiment.

_- J'aurais besoin d'un service Edw... monsieur Cullen._

_- Développez._

_- Je débute mon service à 14h00 et je ne terminerai qu'à minuit. J'ai un chien, Roger, et comme votre sœur m'a dit que vous travailliez chez vous je voulais vous donner un double des clés de mon appartement afin que..._

_- Hors de question que je sorte ce cabot !_, m'exclamai-je, furieux.

_- Roger n'est pas un cabot !_, s'emporta-t 'elle à son tour, _et je ne vous demandais pas de le sortir mais de lui donner sa pâté !_

Et bien sûr, ce fut le moment que choisit Roger-le-cabot pour pointer son horrible museau dans le couloir et se précipiter... vers moi !

Aussitôt, il sautilla contre mes jambes pour quémander une caresse. J'étais interdit. J'avais beau le repousser il ne semblait pas vouloir partir. C'est alors qu'il s'accrocha à mon mollet et commença une étrange danse des reins.

Roger était en train de faire le ballet de la séduction à ma jambe !

_- Retirez tout de suite ce sale cléba... chien de mes jambes !_

Lucifer se mit à rire. Un rire léger, cristallin, enchanteur.

_- Il a l'air de bien vous aimer en tout cas_, continua-t' elle.

_- Aidez-moi, bon sang !_

Vous pensiez qu'à ce moment-là j'avais touché le fond du ridicule ? Attendez d'entendre la suite.

Elle se baissa pour prendre Roger-le-cabot. Roger-le-cabot se débattit. Roger-le-cabot entremêla ses horribles petites pattes poilues dans ma serviette. Ma serviette tomba au sol... dévoilant ma nudité et ma gigantesque érection que j'avais plus ou moins réussi à cacher derrière l'épaisseur de la serviette.

Lucifer se tenait agenouillée. Le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de ma malheureuse excroissance.

_- Oh-mon-Dieu !_, s'exclama-t' elle mi-horrifiée, mi-rieuse, en se relevant brusquement.

Dans ses bras, Roger semblait me toiser d'un regard triomphant. Maudit cerbère !

Je mis quelques secondes à réagir face au désastre. Je claquai la porte violemment au nez de Lucifer riant aux éclats.

J'inspirai et expirai puis me décidai à entrouvrir la porte de façon à ne laisser apparaître que ma tête.

_- Très bien_, ronchonnai-je, _donnez-moi votre foutue clé._

Elle s'approcha et me la tendit, le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Merci monsieur Cullen. Je suis persuadée que vous allez très bien vous entendre. Après tout, vous êtes déjà intimes._

_- N'en rajoutez pas_, pestai-je.

Au moment où j'allais refermer la porte, Lucifer me rappela.

_- Au fait monsieur Cullen, votre érection, elle est pour moi ou pour Roger ?_

Elle me lança un regard espiègle et disparut dans un rire.

Je claquai violemment la porte pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

Lucifer avait du répondant. La partie n'allait pas être facile.

Je regagnai ma chambre et enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt. Toujours frustré par l'épisode chaotique que je venais de vivre, je retrouvai mon piano chéri.

Au bout d'une demie-heure totalement contre-productive, je retournai à l'entrée et espionnai par l'œilleton. C'était devenu une sale habitude depuis ces dernières heures. Aucun bruit. Aucun signe de Lucifer et du cerbère.

J'ouvris prudemment la porte. La serviette de la honte était accrochée à la poignée extérieure. Je m'en emparai en pestant contre ce tragique incident. J'allais refermer la porte quand un éclat argenté attira mon attention. Lucifer avait laissé son fondant au chocolat dans le couloir. Je le pris furtivement et m'enfermai à double tour dans ma tanière.

Il me fallut moins de quarante cinq minutes pour engouffrer le gâteau. Il était exquis. Meilleur encore que celui que me confectionnait ma mère_mais ça, bien sûr, ni l'une ni l'autre ne le saurait jamais !

Je me détendis immédiatement et m'installai sur mon confortable sofa.

C'est devant le télé-shopping matinal que j'eus soudain une révélation et ricanai. Finalement, le bilan de cette journée ne serait peut-être pas si désastreux.

Parce que là, au creux de ma main, brillait la clé de l'appartement de Lucifer.

Là, au creux de ma main, je détenais...

_**LA CLÉ DE L'ANTRE DU DIABLE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>À vos reviews!<br>**_


End file.
